


Pocky

by koalathebear



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocky! Pocky! Pocky! Everyone loves Pocky, even our favourite fugitive and pursuer! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky

"May I?" Jarod asked politely, staring at the box very curiously.

The young teenager sitting in the library glanced up inquiringly. Despite her Asian features her voice was pure American.

"Sure, help yourself," she told him.

***

"So what you're saying is that Pocky, a snack food produced by a Japanese company consists of nothing more than a biscuit stick coated with chocolate - yet has become a huge hit not just in Japan, but also overseas".

"Sssshhhh, we're not supposed to be eating in the library, let alone talking," the girl told him with mild reproof in her voice as she glanced around. The librarian stared at them disapprovingly.

Looking very preoccupied, Jarod used a free computer terminal to surf the Internet, his eyes widening as he saw the huge variety of flavours that were available.

"I'm sorry, this is my last question, I promise," he said earnestly as he returned to the desk and took another stick of chocolate Pocky. "Where would I be able to buy more of these Pocky things?" he asked her.

"Any Asian grocery store of course," she told him and pushed the remainder of the box into his hands, waving him away with a grin.

***

"Can I help you, sir?" the shop keeper looked at the tall man in the long black coat a little warily.

"There are so many different types," Jarod marvelled. "Deluxe, mousse, Men's Pocky, strawberry, yoghurt," he read aloud. "Which ones are good?" he wanted to know.

"Most of them are good," the shop keeper assured him. "Although the almond crush is almost always a big hit," he observed.

"I'll take one of each," Jarod said delightedly.

***

"It's Pocky," Jarod said with a broad smile as he leaned back in his chair, the phone resting against his ear.

"I can see that". Parker's voice was withering.

"That's right - you spent time in Japan," Jarod remembered. "How strange that a biscuit with shortening made of hydrogenated fish oil proves so popular with people all over the world," he mused.

Parker shook her head at the benchtop of her kitchen that was now completely covered with multi-coloured boxes of Pocky.

"You're not going to tell me that you don't like Pocky, are you?" Jarod asked.

Miss Parker opened a box and pulled out a stick, chewing on it judiciously. "I like it well enough - I'm not sure it was quite necessary for you to clean out the store, though".

There was a long silence and then Parker spoke again. "No Deluxe Lemon Cream Cheese Pocky?"

Jarod's laugh was deep and warm and Parker smiled despite herself.


End file.
